100 bits and peices
by 62442fanatic
Summary: A series of one-shots about Percy's Life. This is a response to the "100 words challenge". Will contain Percabeth Later on. Rating may change
1. Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**This is a response to puckabrina-percabeth101's "100 words" challenge. This is the first Chapter:**

Baby

He knew it was a mistake. He knew it was dangerous.

And he knew he didn't regret it.

Gazing at the cradle, he couldn't help but doubt his decision. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to wish it had been different. His doubt sprang from his sorrow over the curse he had placed on the boy.

The black haired baby in front of him was sleeping peacefully. It was heart breaking to know that the peace would be so short-lived. A hero's fate was filled with danger, and with a father like him, it was doubtless that his life would be just that.

Poseidon sighed. What was done was done. He just wished he could stay with him, so Percy would at least know him. But of course, this was impossible. The less Percy knew, the better.

Perseus groaned suddenly, and began to move. _He's waking up_, Poseidon thought eagerly. The baby opened its eyes drearily. They were bright green, like his. The thought sent a surge of happiness through the God, and he smiled lovingly. He felt suddenly that It was worth the danger, just for that small bit of happiness.

But he had to leave now. If he stayed too long, he might never be able to bear the thought of going. He walked out of the room, and appeared for a few seconds in his true godly form. Then, he disappeared back to his realm.

At least Percy had gotten a memory of him. And that was all that mattered, in the end.


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**A/N sorry it took so long to update, I was busy with school. **

Lost

Percy Jackson, age 3, loved Teddy Bears. By the time he was 8, he had become embarrassed about the fact, and by age 10, he no longer cared for them. But at age 3, it was his favorite thing in the world. He watched shows with teddy bears, he looked at pictures of teddy bears, and of course, he owned teddy bears. So when he saw the big, fluffy bear on display at the mall, he was entranced.

His mommy was muttering under her breath

"Shoes, mitts, maybe a new jacket…"

She walked towards the store ahead, and didn't seem to notice that Percy was still staring at the display. Percy didn't seem to notice anything either. When he finally diverted his eyes from the bear, he realized his mommy was not at his side. For a few terrifying moments, he searched around frantically, before finally accepting the truth.

His Mommy was gone. He was Lost.

He suddenly felt small and vulnerable. Everywhere, people were walking by. What if one of them took him away? His preschool teacher always told them about people stole bad children. Was he a bad boy? Yes, he was. He always did strange things, and strange was bad. Everyone said so. And he didn't understand letters. His teacher said it was because he didn't try hard enough. She said he was a bad boy, too. And now, he was Lost. That was definitely bad.

A sob escaped him, and he began to cry. He would never see his mommy again, and he would be taken away by some mean person, and…

"Percy! Thank goodness!"

Percy turned his tearful face towards the voice. It was Mommy! She was here!

He ran towards her, and hugged her tight.

"Oh, Percy, I was so worried!" His Mommy said, as she continued to comfort him.

"I…I thought maybe you left me. Because I'm a bad boy." Percy admitted. Now that his Mommy was here, he realized he was wrong. His mommy was too nice to leave him, even if he was bad.

"Percy, has your teacher been telling you that!? I would _never_ leave you."

Percy sniffed and hugged her tighter. Meanwhile, his mother was looking at the display. She seemed to contemplate something for a few seconds, then went into the store, holding Percy's hand.

As Percy watched in surprise, She bought the Teddy bear, and gave it to him.

"Thank you, mommy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Percy kept the Teddy bear forever, as a reminder of the fear he experienced that day. It was, to Percy, as much a spoil of war as the Minotaur horn. And half-bloods always treasure spoils of war.

**A/N Please Review!**


	3. Wedding

A/N Sorry for the late update, I was busy. Thanks to anyone who added my story, and to Annabeth Supporter for her review.

Wedding

The world of a young, black haired boy tumbled to pieces with one word: wedding.

Percy had refused to believe it at first. It wasn't fair. It wasn't good. It wasn't right. But as he stood watching, he realized, at far too young an age, that life hardly ever goes the way we want.

Percy had hated "Smelly Gabe" since forever. Or at least, it felt like forever to him. It was actually only a few months, but that was enough to last anyone a lifetime.

When his mom had accepted the proposal, Percy had felt a sense of betrayal. How could his mom be so mean! She knew how Gabe acted around him; she knew how much Gabe mocked him. Yet she had accepted anyway.

When Sally Jackson realized how her only child felt, she immediately comforted him.

"Percy, I know you hate Gabe, but please, don't act this way," she had said, "I'm doing this for you."

" For me? But I don't want him here!"

" I know, sweetie. You'll understand when you're older. I'm doing it for a reason."

"Okay, mommy." He hadn't called her mommy for a long time, but suddenly he felt the need to. His mom had responded by hugging him tightly.

Since then, he had felt better about his mom's wedding, but he still secretly held a hope that the moment would never come. His hopes diminished now.

Words drifted to him, and through his tear-filled eyes, he vaguely saw the blurred figures of his mom and Gabe. Then, he saw his mom move off the podium, and come to him. She hugged him tightly, just like she had all those months ago, and a sob escaped him.

Smelly Gabe came and said, in a gruff, irritable voice, "Well, Aren't you going to hurry? I need my dinner! And you, boy, stop sniveling. Sally has to make my food with those hands, and I don't want any boogers!"

Percy pushed away from his mom, and fixed a poisonous glare on Gabe. His mom stood up again, and gently nudged him towards Gabe's car.

His life with Gabe had begun.


	4. Simple

**A/N *Ducks* I know! I haven't updated in ages, sorry! In my defense, I was banned from fanfic, and after that I was really busy, and I had writer's block for a long time. I'll update faster next time, promise! Anyhow, here's the next one**.

* * *

Simple

Percy stared blankly at his piece of paper. His kindergarten teacher, , had told them to write the ABCs.

But Percy had no idea how.

He tried, he really did, but the words floated off the page! He loved his teacher, though, and he didn't want to disappoint her, so he took drastic measures- he asked Arian Jones for help.

Arian hated Percy, but he was really smart. Percy always felt scared in his presence.

"Arian, can you please help me?"

His voice wobbled a little. Arian smirked.

"Oh, but the assignments so simple! Even _you_ should be able to do it."

Simple. It wasn't simple. Not for him.

It wasn't simple for him to pay attention in class.

It wasn't simple for him to be nice to Gabe.

It wasn't simple to make friends.

It wasn't simple to feel smart.

Nothing was simple. Nothing.

Percy's eyes stung. He couldn't do something so _simple_. He walked back to his table.

"Percy, let's see what you've done."

She looked at the blank paper. Her kind brown eyes met his. They were filled with disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Percy mumbled, fighting his tears.

"It's ok. I'm sure you tried you're best." Her voice was encouraging, but her eyes still showed her disappointment.

Percy nodded. He had tried his best. But apparently, his best wasn't very good, because he couldn't do something as simple as earning his teachers' praise.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW!**


End file.
